Come Back to Me
by Chang Meiran
Summary: Here comes Relena with another one of her "bright" ideas, Heero sees otherwise. Is this Meiran truly theone from Wufeis past? Then why cant she remember anything? Read and Review! ^^


A/N: Yes I know that Catherine and Trowa are brother and sister in reality. But face it, they make a cute couple! Plus, who wants him to be with Sylvia or Dorothy? I mean of all people! That is all, your are dismissed. Go on.shoo! READ THE DAMN STORY ALREADY! _;  
  
Prologue: The phone rang at the Gundam Crew's Mansion. Heero picked up. "Hello? Heero speaking," "Hey Heero, it's me, Relena. I wanted to talk to you about something." Heero thought this was another excuse for Relena to confess her "love" for him, he rolled his eyes. "Okay, shoot." He said irately. "Why would I shoot? I don't have a gun?" Relena sat there puzzled for a second. "Oooh! Oh I get it, heheh, oops! Silly me." Heero shook his head in disappointment. Relena continued. "Well, I was wondering if I could invite another friend over when the girls and I come over tonight. She's a real close friend of Catherine's, would it be alright if she tagged along?" "Yeah, I guess. So tonight then, fine, what's her name?." " Good, her name is Meiran. I think she will be great for Duo. But who knows, lets see what she thinks." "Fine, then I'll see you tonight. WAIT WHAT? DUO? A GIRL? REL." "Bye!" With that, Relena quickly hung up. "Damn, I knew he'd over react. Well my little prince," She turned towards the phone. "I'll be seeing you tonight."  
  
Story: Heero sat there for a while. What was he supposed to tell the others? If he told Duo, he'd probably screw everything up. If he didn't tell Duo, he'd probably screw everything up anyways. But something else bothered him, why did that name sound so familiar? At that moment, Quatre walked in. "Hey Heero! Funny to see you up so early, and in the kitchen! Where you planning on making lunch so I wouldn't have to? What a nice guy you are, thanks Heero, you're the best!" Quatre tried to hurriedly leave the kitchen before Heero could say anything, Heero pulled out his gun, pulled back the slide, and aimed the gun at Quatre. "Nice try, get your back over here, you know none of us can cook except you and Wufei, and he's sleeping, and those damn servants of yours are not much better anyway." "We shouldn't have to fight! The soul of space told me so!" Heero wasn't convinced. Quatre, sighed and started to get everything ready for lunch. Suddenly, all of Quatre's forty loyal underlings stormed into the large kitchen. "Here, let us help you with that Master Quatre!" They all stood there looking like idiots, trying to take over for Quatre. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF THANK YOU! Go do some gardening or some other type of housework where I won't have to see your stupid faces. AND STOP TRYING TO HELP ME GO TO THE BATHROOM! I'm not a little kid dammit!" "That's what you think," said one of them. Quatre's face went bright cherry red. "GET OUT!!" With that, they all ran off. Heero had collapsed on the floor from laughter. Quatre simply returned to his duty, trying to ignore Heero. "Could you get the others out of bed Heero?" said Quatre quite rigidly, as he stirred some rice in the frying pan. Heero stood up and calmed himself down. "Yeah, sure." Heero snickered as he left through the kitchen door and went down the hall to the stair landing a short distance away. He climbed the stairs and entered Duo's room first, since he was the hardest to wake up. He went in and stood at the foot of Duo's bed. He cupped his hands and. "HEY DUO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! IT'S LUNCH TIME! COME ON BOY! GET UP! COME ON! ~*Whistle*~ COME ON DUO! YOU CAN DO IT BOY!" Heero slapped his hands on his thighs, calling Duo like a dog, which seemed to work quite well because Duo was up in a flash. "Wha? What happened mommy?" Was all that Duo said. Heero left Duo's room having done his job. He skipped Trowa because the racket that was made to wake up Duo everyday always did the job. So Heero went into Wufei's room. Wufei was the only one still asleep because of the sound proof walls he had installed to prevent the noise that was made to wake Duo up wouldn't effect him. The walls did their job, and they did it well. Heero had the chance to see Wufei hugging his stuffed animal panda, Mr. Bibu. Heero walked over to a large gong by Wufei's bed. He picked up the drumming stick, and struck the gong with tremendous force. Wufei seemed to have vibrated just as the gong had when he jumped out of his bed. Usually, Heero didn't strike so hard, but Heero seemed to be in a rather scary, yet giddy mood. Heero enjoyed his job, and laughed as he walked back down the stairs to retrieve his lunch. The others soon followed. Trowa and Duo where still rather sleepy, Wufei on the other hand, looked rather refreshed, despite the fact that he was still a bit cross-eyed. They ate their lunch quietly, except for Duo who was pretending that his spoon was a fighter-jet zooming around the opening of his mouth. "Voosh! The jet sores through the sky at Mach 5! Spinning and doing loopty-loops and quick turns, when suddenly, it enters the Bermuda triangle. Then suddenly, dun-dun-dun, it vanishes!" Duo made a triumphant sound as he dove the spoon into his mouth. He looked around to notice that everyone was starring at him strangely. With a large amount of food still in his mouth, he said puzzled, "Wha?" As soon as he did, large flakes of his food flew out of his mouth and onto Wufei's face, who was sitting directly across from Duo. Everyone starred at Wufei and Duo. Duo grinned hopefully, still with food in his mouth, at Wufei, who looked completely infuriated in everyway. Wufei opened his eyes, and stared at Duo evilly. Duo coward in his seat and prayed that Wufei would let this fly by. He closed his eyes tightly and crossed his fingers. Wufei sat back in his chair, and used his napkin to wipe his face. Nobody said anything. He placed his napkin on his plate, shot a quick glance at Duo, and in a flash, landed one swift punch on Duo's pretty-boy face.. Silently, he got up, and walked out of the kitchen through the back door, out the deck and into the garden for his daily meditation. Everyone stayed quiet for a while, except for Duo's constant moaning. Finally sound broke out as Trowa fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Quatre handed Duo an icepack and started cleaning up after them. Just then, the doorbell rang. Trowa got himself together, and with much effort, calmly walked himself out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Outside, was Relena, Catherine, and a third girl that Trowa did not recognize. Her short silky black hair was in two low pig tails. Her long bangs softly covered her ebony colored eyes. She stood behind the other two, giving Trowa a small smile, as not to be rude. She wore a red shoulder-sleeve shirt with an elegant white floral design printed on it. Along with a pair of light denim bootlegs. Her white Pumas where unmistakable. "Hello, have you made an appointment for today? Let me check the list." Trowa reached to a small table and picked up a small clipboard with what appeared to be a guest list. "Nope, sorry no appointments tod." He was cut off as all three girls walked right passed him. He stood there stunned and very hurt that he was disrespected in such a manor. "Well!" he said as he sto0mped his foot on the ground and placed his hands on his hips, trying to appear to have some sort of dignity. "Sure, just walk right in without saying a simple hello, I don't mind being ignored and pushed aside like yesterdays newspaper!~*sniff*~" He said as he pouted. Catherine came back and gave him a bear hug. "Hi Trowa! Is that better now?" She said as she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She followed the others as they continued into the kitchen. "Wow I am loved!" He said as his eyes widened and a big smile formed on his face. He chased after the girls and stood behind Catherine, quite happy now. "I thought you said tonight?" Said Heero, turning towards Relena and the other two girls. 


End file.
